Not So Lucky
by ForUrEntertainment
Summary: Conan refused Heiji's offer of his charm. One-shot. AU Story of Episode 118. Character Death.


**Summary: Conan refused Heiji's offer of his charm.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is a rewrite of this story, _Not So Lucky_ , which previously used to be named _Conan's End._ I like how this came out a lot better than the original, so I hope you guys enjoy this version of the story much more than the previous one.**

 **In case you haven't read the original one, this is an AU of episode 118. So, yes, there _will_ be a character death.**

 **Sorry if there are any inaccuracies in this story. I'm mostly going off memory and what I can read from the summary.**

 **I don't own Detective Conan.**

* * *

Edogawa Conan had not lived with Ran and Kogoro Mouri for very long. And, truth be told, they were still trying to adjust to the strange boy.

Yet, somehow, he still held a very special place in their hearts.

Hattori Heiji, one of the few people to know that Edogawa Conan was, in fact, Kudo Shinichi, a high school detective, he had grown close to him. Sure, they were still rivals, but that didn't mean they couldn't get along at all. They were friends, and that's what mattered.

And because they were friends, it was natural to become concerned about him. Heiji knew exactly what type of trouble the boy could get in, especially considering the fact that he practically _attracts_ murder.

When Heiji got a dream that night that Conan was going to be injured- no, scratch that, _killed_ \- he just couldn't shake the feeling for the rest of the day that something bad was going to happen.

The dark-skinned detective pulled the not-child off to the side, shoving his good luck charm into his hands.

"Eh? Isn't this the good luck charm Kazuha gave you?" Conan deadpanned, studying the item thrown into his palm. "Why'd you give it to me?"

Heiji averted his gaze, ignoring the boy's questions. "I want you to wear it."

The shrunken detective raised an eyebrow. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "Is this about the dream you had last night? If it is, then you're worrying too much. I'll be fine."

"Can you please just take it, Kudo?"

Conan stopped. There was a certain pleading within Heiji's voice that made him uncomfortable.

' _He's serious._ ' Conan thought.

Finally, he sighed, shoulders sagging. "Okay, okay. If I put it in my pocket, will you stop bugging me?"

A breath that the Osakan detective held was released. He gave a small smile.

"Fair enough."

Yet, even after Heiji had given the shrunken detective his charm, he still had the nagging feeling in his stomach that something was wrong.

* * *

At the time of the suspect's apprehension, Heiji wasn't there.

In fact, he was actually in the back of an ambulance, being treated for the gunshot wound that he sustained. Kazuha, of course, was at his side, holding his hand. However, Ran and Conan were nowhere to be found.

Once he had gained back at least a bit of his energy, Heiji nudged her arm in order to get her attention. And, when they locked eyes, Heiji knew something was terribly wrong.

Her eyes were rimmed red, and dried tears stained her face. And even though he had just been shot in his abdomen, a new knot began to form in place of the dull pain.

"Kazuha, what's wrong?" His question came out strained. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but at the moment, he was just too weak to play the strong one tonight.

And it seemed like as the words left Heiji's mouth, Kazuha broke down, engulfing him into a tight hug.

"It's C-C-Conan-kun...h-he..." Even with the hiccups and sharp inhales, he got the message loud and clear.

Yet, while he knew deep down what happened, he wanted to have faith. Kudo never lost his life. Sure, he got hurt a whole lot, and always seemed to attract trouble wherever he went, but he always pulled through.

He always did...right?

Heiji held the girl at a slight distance, meeting her gaze. A breathless, "What?" left his mouth, and a whole new wave of tears left Kazuha's eyes.

She gripped his hand, avoiding his gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, Heiji."

And he broke down, as well.

* * *

He had only found out what had happened a few days later. Due to the sensitive nature of the topic, Kogoro had taken one for the team and explained to a hospitalized Heiji about Conan's unfortunate end.

Upon discovering the little shack in which the culprit, who's name was Numabuchi, was held, he had been successfully apprehended, or at least, was controlled enough to be escorted out by the police.

During the time he was being walked out, he had purposely fallen into a pile of rubbish, and came out with a knife. Swinging it everywhere, he sprinted from the cops to the exit.

Ran and Conan, who just happened to be unfortunate victims of circumstance, were right in his path.

Kogoro admitted that he had been terrified that his daughter was going to be hurt, but was too frozen in fear to do anything. It was the same way with anyone else around the girl. Everyone had the scene played out in slow motion, yet no one was fast enough to react.

All except Conan.

A scream rang out, followed by a thud.

The boy had fallen limp to the floor, and no sooner did that happen did Ran swoop him up to hold in her arms. While Kogoro had rushed over to aid Ran, Kazuha rushed Numabuchi, pinning him to the floor.

It was after this point in the story did Heiji notice Kogoro struggling to keep his voice even. He tried to keep it as vague as possible, most likely to keep from mentioning such horrid details.

From what Kogoro had told him, Ran had spent the next moments screaming out Conan's name. The pain and distress that resonated within her voice made the sound almost painful to listen to. She was covered from the arms down in blood, clutching a pale figure close to her. Kogoro mentioned that he would never forget the triumphant face the boy made, despite being stabbed only a few moments earlier. The respect he earned on how he sacrificed his life to save his daughter was worth more than any thanks that Kogoro could ever give.

While Conan did not die immediately, he didn't stay conscious for too long before passing out. It was futile to keep him awake or wake him, no matter how many times Ran shook him.

Once the ambulance had actually arrived, it was too late. Not only did the knife cut up quite a few of his vital organs, but more than half of the blood in his body was currently either on the ground or on someone else. Even though they still loaded him into the ambulance, he was pronounced dead on arrival, as his injuries were non-viable.

And little Conan was gone.

Kogoro dismissed himself from the room, most likely to avoid any conversation that would follow after. Heiji almost didn't believe it himself. He couldn't really come to terms that one of his closet friends was gone. It's not that he was in denial, it was just that...it felt like Kudo was still there.

' _You sure do leave quite a presence, don't you?_ '

He leaned back in the hospital bed, his arms folded behind his head as he closed his eyes. He was going to miss his little buddy, and he only hoped that Kudo would miss him just as much.

Being left alone with his thoughts, a new one crossed his mind.

Heiji almost contemplated on telling the truth about Edogawa Conan, about who he really was, but decided against it. Ran already lost someone in one day, no need to add another.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the rewrite! I hope that this was an improvement from the last version of the story.**

 **To tell the truth, I wasn't quite sure how to end the story. Like, I wanted Heiji to talk about Conan/Shinichi, but I just didn't know...what. Writing relationships is hard.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I love all of you, and see you next time!**


End file.
